Therapy vs Sanity
by The-Silver-Butterfly150
Summary: The bladers find themselves stuck in a therapy room and forced to do a therapy session by Ryo. But could therapy possibly increase their sanity even more? Written with Moonblazer. I don't even have to warn you about anything particular, just read the title and the author name, the warning is written all over it!


**This is the result of a bored day, private messages and just plain insanity combined XD written with Moonblazer through PMing.**

Kyoya looked around the white room, with thick Windows and a Steel bolted door. Tsubasa, Ginga, Yu, Kenta, Ryuga, Masamune, Madoka, and strangely Toby was all here. Speakers were in the corners.  
"IIIMMMOORRTTTAALLL PHEEONIIXXXX! HELLO CHILDREN! I HAVE BROUGHT YOU ALL HERE FOR A LONG SESSION OF THERAPY AND TRUST BUILDING! NO ONELEAVES THIS ROOM UNTILL YOU ALL GET ALONG PERFECTLY WITH ONE ANOTHER! I WILL BE WATCHINGGG! "The voice of Ginga's dad bellowed through the Microphone.  
Kyoya groaned.

"What if we have to go to e bathroom?" Yu asked innocently.

A secret door opened, revealing a small bathroom.  
Yu gasped, and sped towards it while screaming  
"Gotta Pee!"  
"Are you crazy? You can't lock us in a small room!" Kyoya growled.  
"Why?" Masamune asked" Are you Claustrophobic?"  
"No! I just don't like getting stuck with Idiots for a long time." Kyoya grumbled  
"Hey!" Madoka and Tsubasa shrieked at the same time.

"Okay, I'll stop guessing here," Toby interrupted "clearly, HALF of us aren't idiots and HALF of us don't really have problems so why are we dragged into a therapy room?"  
"Because half of you are nuts!" Ryo snapped  
"Like you aren't" Kyoya muttered sarcastically.

Ryo just snapped" Just...Just...GET ALONG!"  
Kenta was sitting with Ryuga.  
Yu had just come back from his pee, and he said "Well, wanna play a game or Something?"  
"OOH! Truth or dare!" Madoka squealed.  
"No!" "Sure!" Half and Half agreed, so they just played it.  
"Toby, you're first." Madoka smiled.

"Um...I don't wanna admit anything...dare...maybe..."

"Okay. I dare you to Snail in the middle of the room.  
(Snailing is like planking but you stick your butt in the air and put your face to the ground, like a snail.)  
Kyoya heard Yu giggling.

Toby banged his head on the wall "I bet this is gonna get worse"  
He snailed, "why does the floor smell weird?"

Ryo's voice said "I used some Lysol floor cleaner sorry."  
"Okay Toby, now you pick someone to truth or dare." Madoka giggled.

"Hm...I don't know, Tsubasa?"  
"And you call this a therapy?" Tsubasa said to Ryo.  
"It is! It helps increase friendship bonds, now shut up!" Ryo yelled.

After a while Truth or Dare got boring. Yu and Kenta started singing a song, for about 2 hours. Kyoya felt something begin to grow inside of him. Hours and hours with these idiots was gonna make him go CRAZY!  
"ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF THE SONG! FUN DOES NOT MEAN ALL THOSE THINGS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kyoya howled, going crazy.  
"C-calm down Kyoya!" Masamune gulped.  
Kyoya slowly turned towards him, his eyes narrowed, twitching.

Masamune turned pale "looks like we finally have a crazy freak to give therapy to"

"Crazy?! Im not Crazy! What makes you think I'm CRAZY?!" Kyoya babbled.  
Tsubasa was beginning to Hyperventilate, and Ryuga was napping.

Masamune accidentally steps on Ginga's launcher thus breaking it  
"HEY!"  
"I think that thing looks better when it's broken" Masamune muttered  
"Let's see if your face looks better when it's broken" Ginga yelled  
"HELP! GINGA'S GONNA BREAK MY FACE!" Masamune hid behind Toby.

"I WANNA BREAK HIS FACE!" Kyoya screeched, barely managing to be held back by Madoka, who was yelping for help.  
Yu just watched the scene while giggling.  
Tsubasa was saying soothing words to himself, all the screaming was making him upset.

Madoka lost her grip and Kyoya ran towards Masamune.  
"Ah!" Masamune was still using Toby as a human shield.  
Ryo was watching the whole thing "looks like every single one of them needs therapy"

Kyoya began trying to attack Masamune, blocked by Toby. Madoka was trying to pull the crazy Lion Blader away.  
"EVERYONE STOP! STOP IT! I NEED TO GET OUT, NOW!" Tsubasa screeched, making even Kyoya silent. He was breathing hard, and a black aura surrounded him.  
"Ohhhh nooooo." Yu whispered to the now awake Ryuga.

"Oh oh...I think I'll need the security guards...the big muscular ones" Ryo screeched into his telephone.

Tsubasa pulled an empty pipe out of the wall, and held it like a weapon. He gritted "Anyone wanna try me?"

Masamune breaks a piece of wood out of the wall "I have one too and I'm not afraid to use it!"  
Kyoya grabs it and breaks it "you call that a weapon?"

Tsubasa came closer to the group. Kyoya laughed "I'm with you Tsubasa!"  
He pulled out another pipe from the wall, and side by side, the two advanced on the group. Suddenly all Hell broke loose. People were shouting and running in panic.

"HEY PEOLE THIS IS A THERAPY SESSION! NOT A WRESTLING RING!" Ryo yelled at them.  
"Shut up old man" Tsubasa threw the pipe at him.

Ryo rubbed the sore spot on his head, and shouted. "NO ONE LEAVES UNILL YOU MAKE PEACE!" he then ran into the indestructible safety room.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Masamune hurries after Ryo.  
"You heard him, no one leaves this room until we make peace" Toby repeated.  
Kyoya held the pipe above his head ready to swing at him, but Toby mysteriously too out a metal bat "I am not afraid to use this"

Somehow out of anger and worry, Madoka and Ryuga teamed up to tie Kyoya and Tsubasa with some convenient ropes in the corner.

"Let me go!" Kyoya growled, struggling to escape.  
"Not until we all make peace!" Madoka answered, looking at everyone.

"Why are you helping anyway?" Tsubasa asked Ryuga.  
"Nah! I just wanna see you get tied up" he snickered.

"Now!" Madoka interrupted Ryuga with a stern look. "We'll do a game where we say one good thing about the person I choose. Yu, tell me one good thing about Ryuga." Madoka asked the orange haired boy.

"Um...he's...scary..."  
"That's not a good thing!" Madoka snapped  
"Um...he can dance"  
"NO I CAN NOT!" Ryuga suddenly yelled  
"Then I can't think of anything..."

"Ooooohhhh so you can Daaance eh?" Kyoya smirked evilly. He then said" Swan lake! Do ittttt!"  
Madoka just shook her head "Kenta, name one good thing about Tsubasa.

"Oh! That's easy; he's nice to me..."  
"Well most of the time" Yu cut in "but he could be very annoying with his over protectiveness and he could be skill joy too and he's so quiet...he spends to much time reading"  
"Ahem...Im right here"

Madoka glared and said "Okkaayyy. Kyoya. Name one good thing about Kenta."

"He's annoying"  
"Hey! She said good thing"  
"It is a good thing...if you put it that way..."

Madoka snapped" Kyoya if you don't say one nice thing about Kenta right now,I will set Leone on fire!"  
"RELEASE LEONE FROM YOUR CLUTCHES YOU SHE DEVIL!" Kyoya thrashed around.

"Do you need the bat?" Toby asked.

Madoka shook her head while Kyoya huffed after calming down "This is unfair torture! Fine! Kenta's loyal. There?"  
Madoka smiled and said "see? It's not so hard!"

Kyoya gritted his teeth, "it's like having my skin pealed off"

Madoka twitched, and then said "Ginga, say something nice about me." She blushed a bit.

"Everything's nice, the problem is you nag a lot"  
"I am a girl! What else am I suppose to do?"

"Nag less." Ginga said, unaware of how to deal with a girl.

Madoka grinder her teeth, trying to hold back her anger...

"I AM THE IMMORTAL PHOENIX AND I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Ryo suddenly yelled.  
Kyoya took out a match "Isn't Phoenix a giant fire bird?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"I'll set you on fire old man!" Kyoya lit the match and started to chase Ryo around.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE MY ROPES!?" Madoka shrieked ,chasing after him. Suddenly, a girl tumbled through the hole in the ceiling and fell on the floor. Kyoya stared at her. God she was hot!

"Um I'm Hailey...Where am I?" She groaned.

"Inside a crazy stupid small room filled with a bunch of idiots!" Tsubasa snapped "Run! Run! Before it's too late!"

The doors were bolted shut.  
"I don't think there is a way to get out!" Hailey sighed.  
"Yeah, don't leave just yet!" Kyoya said quickly.  
Hailey blushed then said "Who's that guy?" She pointed to Kyoya while asking Madoka.

"That's Kyoya, the guy who escaped from my ropes" said Madoka  
"Your knots are weak!"

"He's got pretty eyes..." Hailey said quietly.  
Kyoya had heard her. "I could say the same thing, beautiful." Kyoya smirked.  
"Ohhhhh Kyoyo's in loooooovveeee!" Yu sung.

"I AM NOT! Sort of..." Kyoya muttered  
"Aw...Kyoyo's blushing..."  
"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO TIMES INFINITY!" Yu screeched.  
Aw hell, not infinity. Kyoya thought angrily. He then said "I hate it here. How bout we all team up to escape?"

"Fine with me, I have the bat" Toby said raising it in the air  
"Please; anything, just break me out this room full of idiot!" Tsubasa said

"Okay, everyone up for a little something I call Escape and Revenge?" Kyoya smiled Devisal.  
Ryuga and Yu grinned just the same as Kyoya and Madoka nodded swiftly. Kenta bounced up and down and Ginga looked ready to strangle his dad. Hailey shrugged and pumped her fist in the air.  
"So, what's the plan?" Ryuga questioned.

"We wack the door with Toby's bat!" Kyoya was the first to say  
"Steel versus bat, I don't think so" Tsubasa pointed out

"Fire. We nee heat to melt metal." Kenta smiled.  
Everyone turned expectantly to Ryuga and Kenta. Everyone knew Ryuga was a small pyromaniac.

"Okay..." Ryuga Got ready to launch  
"YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN!" Ryo yelled  
"WHO CARES" Kyoya threw another pipe at him.

Doit doit doit doit!" Kyoya was chanting with Hailey and Yu  
Madoka was hiding behind Ginga who was hiding behind Toby.

Ryuga launched  
A few seconds later the room was on fire...

"Buuurrrnnn!" Kyoya laughed.  
Madoka and Ginga were running around to escape the fire.  
Tsubasa was waiting for the steel door to melt. He was chanting "Melt melt melt."

"Hey, I don't think this is a good idea" Toby voiced out "you'll kill us all if that door doesn't melt in time"  
Ryuga shrugged "want more fire?"

"YES MORE MORE!" Kyoya sangsonged

L Drago released more fire  
"Yes, he wants to kill us all" Toby muttered and stood in the corner.

"I know." Madoka whispered.  
Kyoya and Hailey were laughing maniacally together.  
"Add more insanity to your laugh, Haily ,it'll sound better." Kyoya instructed

"Freedom!" Kyoya screeched as the door melted and he and his friends dashed out. He suddenly passed out from Over-Insaniy, Tsubasa calmed down and Ryuga was watching the lab burn.

The End?

**This has been rotting in the PM box since September all because I was loaded with homework, which I still am XD **

**But I just copy pasted one sentence per day, and hey, it's actually enough to complete this whole story**

**So, I hope I don't catch you dear readers with a high level of insanity, or you'll be the ones taking their place in the burning lab. MWAHAHAH**

**And now I'm gonna run from this army of bunnies who want to kill us all with CAROTS!**

**Random person: seriously carrots?**

**Me: RAZOR SHARP CARROTS! NOW EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOU LIVES!**

**Please review INSANELY! *Runs away from rabid bunnies and hops into loony bin***

**Here I'll show you how: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!**

**That is the first form.**

**Banging your head on the door is the second form.**

**And the last form is...**

***dives head fret down a cliff***

**Just kidding.**

**Feel free to PM me for any insane role playing and messages, or questions, but questions are booooring!**

**Let's talk about Bunnies!**


End file.
